My darling, I miss you
by jacquelin825
Summary: Love was not supposed to be apart if this thing...and whatever this thing with Danny was, Steve McGarrett knew one thing for sure, it was not suppose to be love. Steve/Danno Slash, established relationship  oneshot


**Title: **My darling, I miss you…

**Fandom: **Hawaii Five-0

**Pairing: **Danny Williams/Steve McGarrett

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **_do you see hot McDanno office smex each week? Then sadly, I DO NOT OWN H50 :(_

**Author's note: **My first attempt at writing for this fandom (scared to death) I write without a Beta, so all mistakes are mine…

**Summary: **Love was not supposed to be apart if this thing...and whatever this thing with Danny _was_, Steve McGarrett knew one thing for sure, it was not suppose to be love.

**…**

Sure trust wasn't something Steve gave away easily. In fact he had his doubts for most of the human race, but Danny? Danny came marching in to his life with no permission, made himself comfortable and took all the trust Steve had without blinking an eye.

**…**

Of course, Danny didn't make it easy. Being all stupid with his hair and ties sitting there next to him in the Camaro and being all loveable. Love was not supposed to be apart if this thing...and whatever this thing with Danny _was_, Steve McGarrett knew one thing for sure, it was not suppose to be love.

No matter what Steve's expectations were, Danny was gone. Jersey had called him back for some high profile case he was apart of 4 years ago. _It's just a couple weeks_, Danny reassured. So rationally why would Steve feel anything other than relief that his partner would come back? Why did his heart feel like someone just ran over it with dump truck?

**…**

Three months had past and Danny was in stupid New Jersey. It really was no ones fault except the pedophile that Danny had to put behind bars and _then _testify in court afterwards. Danny wouldn't walk away from his chance at putting this type of dirt away for life, so at least there is some consolation in it after all. That and, he gets constant calls from the blond detective and the occasional phone sex, but not having the real thing is starting to mess with his head.

Three months ago if anyone were to say that he needed Daniel Williams _this_ much, they would probably get a fist in the jaw and a stern, "_Mind your own business"_

Chin and Kono were wise not to tease him much about it. Though the fact is he probably wouldn't do a damn thing about it.

**…**

"_Lose the tie" Steve says one morning before work "And maybe, just maybe, you might actually get lucky this evening, Danno"_

"_I'm sure that works on most of the week minded fools you come in contact with. And I am also equally sure that Devil's grin works on Florence over at parking authority, you know the one, the one that gets you out of those parking tickets. But…" Danny says as he begins to wildly flail his hands about "Make no mistake Steven, that your charms and threats have zero effect on me. In fact I have built up an immunity for such occasions as this one, for my own safety, of course" _

"_Are you done?" Steve asked _

"_Am I done? Am I done he says…" _

"_Good…So think of it as an early birthday present?"_

"_Your birthday is not for 6 months you goof. Fine! Whatever, but I better be getting' lucky tonight Mister!"_

Steve began to smile at the memory. He was suppose to be doing paper work from yesterdays bust, but no. That image of Danny with no tie, top two buttons loose, chest hair visible to anyone with eyes, still had him as distracted as the day Danny walked out of the house with no tie on his neck.

**…**

Their last kiss wasn't something he remembers all that well. Steve was pretty sure it was rushed while trying to head out the door to the airport. It kills him that he couldn't recall every detail. He wanted to catalog every curve and crease on Danny's face. Memorize the smell that was a mix of old spice cologne, and well, a musk that could only be described as pure Danno.

He misses the Jersey born detective, and okay so maybe he actually loves him, and Steve could give less of a damn who knows at this point. He wants to make a real life for himself, here in Hawaii, but the most important detail of all is that Danny is the one he shares his life with.

To hell with the emotional stunted issues they have (between the two of them they could fill up two entire football fields) He will make sure this works, not matter what, failure is not an option.

**…**

It was two days later when Danny called him and said he was coming back home. _Back home, _those were Danny's words. He called Hawaii his home, and even though Steve was sure the temperamental detective would deny it later, that memory would not soon leave Steve's mind.

**…**

He waited at the airport two hours before Danny's flight was even supposed to arrive, but mostly for preparation. He needed a game plan, a preemptive strike before the short blond went on a tangent about airport food or the assholes in first class.

Steve _had_ to say what needed to said a while ago.

Why were words so easy to Danny? They came out his mouth so fast and skilled it was like he was painting a Picasso. Of course Steve was sure Danny wasn't using thought to string most of his thoughts together, so maybe he needed to do the same? Leave thought of the process, and make it up as you go.

**…**

By the time Danny's airplane landed, Rachel and Grace had arrived. He watched the way Grace bounced around the seats, excited to see her father back in Hawaii. She had been taken down to New Jersey to spend a couple of weeks with her father during Spring Break, but he knew that wouldn't be enough for the detective or his daughter. They needed to be on the same island.

It swelled his heart to know the would be finally reunited, and maybe the spark that dimmed while Danny was in New Jersey, would come back.

As soon as he saw the shorter man step into the main floor a sense of relief washed over him followed by immediate panic. When did so many people arrive? How was he suppose to have a serious talk with Danny when Grace is clinging to her father like he might evaporate? How long had he actually been standing here staring at this man with his mouth slightly agape?

"McGarrett! What's with the face?" Danny said with a smug smile on his face "Can't I get a hug or even an acknowledgement of my existence would be nice?"

"No...Right…of course! Hey Danno"

"Are you okay, cause along with your constipated face, you actually have gone three shades whiter…"

"I love you" Steve shouted, wincing at his tone "That sounded a lot less aggressive in my head" And for the first time all day Steve felt himself genuinely smile.

"I could have told you that" Danny said

"You and me" Steve took a moment to look down at Grace swinging from her Dad's arm "The long hall, yeah?"

"It better be, I just bought a set of his and her towels at this place in Jersey. A great lady, in fact she knew my Nana when they were young, gave me a discount"

"I am serious here Danno" Steve couldn't keep the fondness out of his voice

"I am too" Danny used his free hand to cup Steve's face "No need to worry. I not leaving this island. My friends are here. My daughter is here. And this maniac, a crazy madman, who I happen to be just as equally crazy in love with, is also here on this island. So I told all of New Jersey that they need to find another Superman, you know?"

"Eh, I am not sure about that one. It's more like I am Batman and your Robin"

"Watch it" Danny said as he gently slapped Steve's face "Let's get out of here, Batman" Steve laughed and nodded.

They walked off, Danny to his right and Grace sandwiched between them.

So maybe this wasn't apart of the plan, and maybe Danny just bulldozed his way into every aspect of Steve's life, but now Steve wouldn't want anything less.

**FIN**


End file.
